horseracingmanagerfandomcom-20200214-history
HRM FAQs
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'Notice' The FAQs are regular noted or observed questions from the HRM Discord chat. Some of these may be answered within the games tutorials or 'guide to success'. In this case, it is advised the in-game information to be the most precise and accurate. 'HRM Frequently Asked Questions' 'Q: What are Horseshoes?' A': - Horseshoes are HRM's primary currency, it is used for purchasing Breeding rights, Action Recharges, and Food (Treats and Oats). You can purchase Breeding rights by tapping on the Horseshoe or Cash button at the top of the screen and select the Breeding icon ( ). ---- 'Q: What is HRM Cash? A': - HRM Cash is a secondary currency, it is used for purchasing Breeding rights, Stable Leasing extensions, and Food (Hay). You can purchase Breeding Rights by tapping on the Horseshoe or Cash button at the top of the screen and select the Breeding icon ( ). ---- 'Q: How can I change between my Horses? A': In the main screen (stable view), you can swap between horses by simply swiping to the left or right. You may also navigate to different horses by using the left and right arrow buttons. ---- 'Q: How do I breed a Horse? A': You can breed your horse(s) through the process of breeding. In your stable, tap on the breeding button ( ). This will give you the option to see your own breeding rights or get more from the Store. ---- 'Q: Where is my new foal? A': Once a new foal has been bred, it will be placed in the last slot of your pasture (paddock). All new foals will take up to 24 in-game months to be able to participate in races. Once they are ready to move into your racing stable, you will be asked to pay $25,000 ( ) to move the foal into the racing stables. ---- 'Q: How do I manage my racing stables? A': All racing stables come with 2 permanent leased stalls. Stables can be expanded by a further 2, 4 and 6 stalls. Providing up to a maximum of 8 stalls. The additional stalls to the 2 fixed are acquired through HRM Cash ( ), with +2 stables for 2 in game years, +4 stables for 5 in game years, and +6 stables for 10 in game years. ---- 'Q: What is the '*** more' button? A': Any active foal or racing horse can be sold or retired, by tapping the button on your selected horse. Selling or retiring a horse is a good way to open up slots in your stable. Selling a horse allows you to obtain HRM cash ( ). Seasoned race horses will fetch a higher price (Horse S and above will fetch $1.5m HRM Cash). Be careful when choosing to sell or retire horses, once sold ore retired, the action cannot be undone. Changing your racing Silks is done through this option, through the 'team colours' button. ---- 'Q: How do I collect my Challenge rewards? A': You can earn rewards by completing objectives through limited time events, achievements, daily, weekly and monthly quests. To claim your rewards, click on the 'Challenges Button' ( ) on the left side of the screen. ---- 'Q: How do I collect my Gifts? A': HRM Gifts are obtained from HRMTV racing achievements. They are also part of the HRMTV leaderboard gifts. To claim your gift(s), click on the 'Gift Inbox' ( ) in the main screen and scroll to the bottom. ---- 'Q: How do I change my Horses name? A''': Tap on your horses name in the stable or pasture to bring up the option to edit its name. '''Note: Horse names must abide by the profanity filter. ---- 'Q: How do I view my horses statistics?' A': You can view your horse's attributes, genetics, history, and bloodline by tapping on the "info" button of your selected horse. ---- 'Q: What is Race Readiness? A': ''Race readiness for both online (HRM TV) and offline (local racing) depends on your horses race match, horse fitness and advantage. Race Match. If your horse is suited to the terrain, direction, distance, and weather of the race, your chances are improved. Horse Fitness. A horse that is out of shape, low on rest (below 60%), overweight (> +5lb) or underweight (-5lb), will find it difficult to win. Advantage. Your horse gains advantage if it is better trained than the rest. Optimum training allows your horse to perform to the best of its abilities (potential). For optimum advantage before racing online, ensure your horse has max trained attributes. ---- '''Q: How do I use Spa visit? A': Spa visit ( ) is triggered as an option when you go to race or train and your horse is at 39% or lower in rest. You must have a Spa visit token to activate this action, or you can buy them in the shop section with VS. ---- 'Q: What is HRMTV? A': HRMTV is the games multiplayer racing. HRMTV Races are conducted every 5 minutes, with horses becoming eligible once they have reached Expert Tier. Each race costs Energy Action to enter and prizes earned are in the form of VS ( ) points or Horseshoes ( ). ---- 'Q: What is VS points? A': VS ( ) points are awarded after a VS HRMTV race. The amount of earned VS Points during a given season helps determine your leaderboard rank and Diamond level progression or demotion. VS points can also be used in the shop section of the store to buy exclusive items. ---- 'Q: What are Purple Stars? A': As part of the release of version 7.01 March 2019, the Purple Stars ( ) are were unveiled of the “Bloodline Skills”. It rewards your bloodline (generational breeding) for having bred or retained strong turn skills over time (Example: If over 4 generations or more you have kept 3 star right turn, that turn skill becomes a ‘semi-durable trait’ or purple star as its known). This means you can breed your horse with a 1 or 2 turn star horse and retain the 3 star right turn. However, whilst that foal is guaranteed a 3 star, your turn star skill will revert to Gold Star ( ). This means in order to reactivate that Purple Star Skill, you need to breed with a 3 star right to regain that semi-durability. ---- 'Q: What is Diamond Level? A': Each player gains a Diamond level following a successful HRMTV season. After each season, players with enough VS points will be promoted to the next Diamond level for the following season. Promotion and Relegation lines can be viewed in the Leaderboard. As your Diamond level rises, your promotion VS points requirements will also. ---- 'Q: What is the HRMTV Racing Format? A: The racing format can be viewed from the main screen, by clicking on Stakes Race Schedule. From this view, you can also mark future races for notification. ----